Twilight Meets Twilight
by OCDtwilighter
Summary: SM is a reporter/vampire who trailed the Cullens, and is immune to ALL vampire skills. She wrote the book "Twilight," and Edward finds out about it. Unfortunately, someone else has read it first. How will he keep her quiet, and stop SM from writing Book 2
1. The Book

**Disclaimer: Not Stephenie Meyer. Boo hoo. Not my characters (except for Vanessa). (but I own the plot! Mwahahahahahaha!)**

**Ok, so I don't really know, but I hope that this is the first time that someone has done this, if not, then I hope that mine is the best. This takes place after Twilight, but before New Moon. YAY TWILIGHT!! (if you have not yet seen the holy trailer, please do so NOW!)**

(EPOV)

We were all sitting at our usual lunch table, the "good guys," as Bella says on one side with us, and the "other ones" on the opposite end of the rectangular table. I had an untouched slice of pizza in front of me while Bella casually picked at her French fries. Forks High didn't exactly have the best lunch program. I had my arm around her shoulders, remembering to support it so that I didn't crush her. Lauren, Jessica, Eric, Tyler, Mike, Angela, and Ben all just got up and disposed of their lunches and exited the cafeteria, which just left me, Bella, and Alice at the table.

"Oh just do it already," Alice said, exasperatedly. And I knew exactly what she was talking about, of course. I leaned over and gently cupped Bella's chin while a brought my cold, hard lips to her warm, plump, soft ones. As our lips began to move together, that was when I heard it.

_Edward Cullen is a mind-reading vampire!_ Someone thought from across the room. I wrenched my face away from Bella's and turned in the direction of the "voice." It was coming from the usually-quiet bookworm, Vanessa. She was sitting at a table full of talkative people, Sammi, Alex, Dillon, Caroline, Grace, Zack, Katherine, and Alice, but her back was turned to them because she was engrossed in a book whose title I could distinguish to be "Twilight." I could hear the words of the book through her mind, "'You are observant, aren't you?' I didn't answer; I just listened to the sound of his laugh, committing it to memory. 'Were you hunting this weekend, with Emmett?' I asked when it was quiet again. 'Yes.' He paused for a second, as if deciding whether or not to say something. 'I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary. It's a bit easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty.'"

This. Is. Fucking. Creepy. That is the exact conversation that I has with Bella a few months ago when we were driving home from Port Angeles that night. Then, Vanessa looked up and stared at me. _It's funny how the characters in this story all have the _exact_ same names as people here: Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Chief Swan, Carlisle, Esme, Mr. Banner, Jessica, Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley. Holy shit! This can't possibly be just a coincidence! Maybe this book was really written about them! But how would Stephenie Meyer know all of this? It HAS to be true, though, I mean, look at the way Edward is staring at me. He _knows_ that I know. I wonder if he can really read my mind. Hi Edward! Can you hear me?_ I don't know what came over me, maybe it was just an involuntary reflex, which, being a vampire, I should be able to control, but I NODDED at her. _OMG! It's true. They ARE vampires and he CAN read minds and Alice can probably see the future too!_

I'd had enough of this. I left the cafeteria at a casual pace, but when I observed the empty hallways, I bolted. I ran to the Forks library and destroyed every copy of "Twilight" they had, which was only two. I then ran to Port Angeles, and went to every book store. By the end of the next seven hours, I had destroyed every copy of "Twilight" in the continental US, Canada, Alaska, Mexico, Latin America, swam across the Panama Canal, and every copy in South America. Except for one. I read every person's mind and if they had a copy, I burned it. If they had already read it, I hit them just softly enough to make them forget. Except for one, Vanessa. She had already read the book 59 times (Vanessa, if you're reading this, don't be mad at me! And for anyone else, Vanessa only read it twice, but I read it 62 times…), so even if I gave her a mild concussion, it would not erase all memory of the book, and I didn't dare hit her any harder in case I seriously hurt her. So what could I do but bribe her to tell no one?


	2. The Bribe

**You lucky people. I update fast, don't I? If you review, you can get a new chapter every week, or sooner. Twilight is amazing, and Edward is awesome. That is all I have to say, and so on with the show!**

"What do you want?" I growled at her.

"What do you mean?"

"What can I give you to make you keep quiet about my family's little secret?"

"Really…well, now I'll have to think about that. Anything?"

"Anything."

"I want a Ferrari. I want Alice to buy me a whole new wardrobe every season for until I die. I want a huge library all for me with every single book ever written in it. I want ten million dollars. I want to have a 4.0GPA, and to get into whatever college I want when the time comes and I decide. Oh, and I want you. I know I sound greedy but I never get anything."

Did I hear her right? Wow, she's greedy. But what was that last one, me? Of course I heard her right, I'm a vampire. "Me?"

"Yes. You. Don't worry, I won't tell Bella, but I want you. Oh, and you won't ever tell Bella either, or I'll tell the whole world that you're all vampires. You're to be at my house at 6 tomorrow night, when my parents go out to dinner. Bye." She hopped into her car and sped away, leaving me speechless, for once in my life.

Now I had a dilemma, did I betray Bella, or betray my family? I could not tell Bella or Vanessa would squeal, but Bella _had_ to be my first, at least that I knew, so I would have to get her tonight, before I go to Vanessa's tomorrow.

**Short chapter, I know, but the next chapter has like three lemons in it, and I didn't want to spoil you.**


	3. The Bed

**This chapter is filled with lemony goodness. Mwah!**

Vanessa sped out of the Forks High parking lot just as Bella sauntered over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Bella, would you come over to my house after you eat dinner tonight?"

"If you tell me why."

"Not likely. You know how I love to surprise you."

"And you know how I hate surprises."

"Don't worry, you'll like this one."

"Well, okay. I'll see you later Edward. Bye Alice!" she called over to Alice, who was leaning against my car.

"She's not going to find out, don't worry, but it's still wrong. But, I know why you're doing it. And thank you for that."Alice said, always knowing my thoughts before I could think them.

(BPOV, a rare treat)

I drove my truck down the Cullens' long driveway. Even without super-hearing and a psychic, you would know I was coming by the noise coming from my engine. I didn't know what Edward's surprise was, but I dressed up for it, anyway. I was wearing a blue halter dress with tiers, but not too fancy, with a white-denim jacket, blue leggings, and, since heels would just make me trip more than usual, Converse All-Stars (if anyone has bought the Twilight Illustrated Movie Companion, then you have seen this outfit!).

I killed the engine in front and walked up the porch steps, opened the door like it was my own home, which it kind of was, and went up the stairs to Edward's room, from where I could hear soft music playing. As I turned the knob, I could hear my heartbeat speed up for no reason. I opened the door and saw no one, just as I had seen no one in the house on my way up. However, I did get a good look at Edward's room in the dim, romantic lighting. There were red rose petals on the big, gold bed, in addition to the soft, sweet music, which sounded like Edward's piano playing, only not as good because it was coming from the stereo, and not the man's fingers on the piano themselves.  
All of a sudden, I felt two strong arms wrap around my arms from the front as two strong lips found mine. As they moved together, we made our way to the bed. I felt myself being pressed down against the soft, silken sheets dusted with petals. I knew where this was going immediately, but what I didn't know was why Edward had changed his mind about our careful boundaries regarding our physical relationship. I pulled away to get an answer.

"Edward, why the change of heart?"

"It wasn't so much a change of heart as a change of mind. My heart has always been here, it just took a while for my mind to catch up." That was all I needed. I smashed my lips back onto his as my hands made their way lower, from being tangled in his hair to unbuttoning his dark blue shirt. As I undid the bottom button, I pulled the shirt down his arms, and flung into a dark corner of the room, I didn't care where. I brought my hand back up to his chest, tracing the perfect, icy planes of his hardened muscles. Holy crow! He had an eight-pack! My hands left his chest and moved of their own accord, running due south. He gently stopped my hands and brought them back to his hair, while his own moved around my head, undoing the clasp at the back of my dress, pulling the filmy, blue fabric down until it fell to the floor where my legs were dangling off of the bed. Next he removed my shoes and my leggings, leaving me in only my bra and panties, a lacy, dark blue matching set that Angela had helped me pick out a few weeks ago, just in case, and I had taken to wearing it whenever I went over to the Cullens.

"You're overdressed," I said to Edward, letting my hands move toward his pants, and he let me venture there this time. I undid the zipper and the button, letting his jeans fall to the floor after I removed his belt, leaving _him_ in only his blue boxer shorts (well, that answers the whole "boxers or briefs" question, doesn't it? Come on, I know you were all asking yourself that). He then pushed us both farther up the bed, so that my feet no longer hung off the end, and then moved to my bra. He gently reached behind me undid the clasp, letting the straps hang down over my shoulders. He then took his fingers and brushed them down my arms, taking my bra with them, and tossing it onto the floor. Edward moved to my breasts, my nipples already erect. He fondled on while he sucked on the other, careful not to bite, and then switched to work on the other.

Then Edward moved downward, hooking his fingers around the band of my panties and pulling them down over my feet. He moved his head toward my pussy, pinching my clit lightly, getting a gasp from me. He touched me a few more times before plunging his cold tongue into me, tasting me as my juices made his face wet. I was already so wet. He added a finger, and then a second, thrusting them into me in unison with his tongue. Two minutes later, I came. As I rode out my orgasm, I screamed Edward's name over and over.

"Now you're the one who's overdressed, Edward." I said as I yanked down his boxers so that they slid over his legs and feet, and flung them in the corner. As I did so, I released his hardened member, which now stood erect in front of me, bigger and longer than I had imagined. As if in a trance, I reached down and stroked him from base to tip. Then out of nowhere, I plunged my head down and, after wrapping my tongue around the head, I pushed all of him into my mouth, the tip poking against the back of my throat and my lips pushed against his balls.

He gasped as his cock entered my mouth. "God Bella!" he moaned in a deeper, gruffer voice. I bobbed my head up and down until he was even harder. "I'm going to come Bella!"

"Not yet, you're not." I said after I removed him from my mouth. He lay before me, helpless. At least, as helpless as a vampire can be to a human. I moved up his body slowly, and he seemed as though he wouldn't move. Then, all of a sudden, he flipped us over so that he was on top. He positioned himself in front of my entrance and paused.

"Are you ready, Bella?"

"Of course. I've been ready ever since I met you. I love you."

"And I love you too." It was then that he plunged into me, and my whole body shook with the force. At first it was intense pain, but then it was only pleasure, more than I had ever thought possible. He began to move inside of me, thrusting in and out. I began to move my hips in the same rhythm, thrusting up to meet his. I felt my walls clench around him as he stiffened, and we came together, enjoying the waves of pleasure that rolled over our bodies as we were still connected. I felt him release his cum into me and it felt better than anything I had ever imagined in my life.

He pulled out of me and lay down at my side. He gently pushed a lock of hair out my face and tucked it behind my ear. Then he leaned over and kissed me, very gently, but very, very sweetly. However, after he pulled away I caught of glimpse of his face in the darkness, and his expression was troubled. Did I do something wrong?

"Is something wrong Edward?" He hadn't noticed me see his face, and immediately put a grin on his face, very genuine, but still, it seemed somewhat forced.

"I just made love to the most beautiful, wonderful girl in the whole world. What in the world could ever be wrong?" So it wasn't me, because I could tell that he wasn't lying about that, but something was still troubling him.

"Are you absolutely sure that nothing is bothering you?"

"Absolutely sure. Now go to sleep, love. I'll see you in the morning." I was so worn out that I took his advice, let the matter rest, and gently drifted off to sleep.

**Okay, so there aren't as many lemons as I had hoped, since I wanted to squeeze Vanessa and Edward in there, but it's getting pretty late and I really wanted to get this chapter posted. However, this IS my longest chapter yet, so I hope that you all LOVED it!!! YAY Edward and Bella!! However, who is really, really, really super excited about the movie coming out?!? I know that the books are way better, but as a true Twilight fan, I have to go see it anyway. BTW, if you haven't heard, the movie soundtrack came out today…so go buy it, my Twilighter homies!!!**


End file.
